Uncertain Seas
by stacekat
Summary: What if Hikari's return to the surface and from hibernation didn't go so smoothly? How did the surface react to the hibernation and the climate change and how will they react to the sudden return of one of the sea people? The first part fills in a gap from when Hikari is first found on the beach. Later chapters are decidedly AU from that point. No slash or romance.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Hikari's return to the surface and from hibernation didn't go so smoothly? How did the surface react to the hibernation and the climate change and how will they react to the sudden return of one of the sea people? The first part fills in a gap from when Hikari is first found on the beach. Later chapters are decidedly AU from that point.

This story focuses on Tsumugu and Hikari, with more emphasis put on the larger, world implications of the climate change and the familial relationships and a developing brotherly relationship between Tsumugu and a younger Hikari. Not romance or slash. Sorry to any Manaka or Kaname fans, there will be very little of them in this story.

Chapter 1

* * *

When Tsumugu saw the strange movement of the currents on Professor Mihashi's computer, he felt something. Something in the sea had changed and it was tugging at him. Without thinking, he took off running, following the feeling inside him and the sudden glow of the sea under the ice. The feeling pulsed within him in a way he'd never felt before and he knew something, something important, was happening.

As he ran the glow grew until it centered and flooded an area not far from the beach. Miuna was there as well, just was wild-eyed and windswept as he was. Their eyes meet in confusion and almost simultaneously they turned to look at the beach.

Tsumugu's breath caught in his throat. There was a small, naked figure lying on his side, washed up on the beach. It had been five years, but he still instantly recognized him.

"Hikari," Tsumugu breathed, and then he was off and running again, Miuna following behind him. Tsumugu's usual logic and calm fled, his panicked mind noting how still Hikari was. He was confused. What had happened? Why now? Was Hikari even alive? He slid to his knees at Hikari's side, scanning him quickly. He hadn't changed at all from that day five years ago, hadn't aged a bit. He was a bit scratched up, bruised, naked and still wet from the sea. Tsumugu quickly pulled off his coat and draped it over Hikari's body.

"He's not breathing," Miuna frantically said. It was true, Hikari was still, so unnaturally still. Miuna leaned over started giving Hikari mouth-to-mouth. Tsumugu stood and backed up a bit in confusion and horror.

"I'm not sure that works on someone from the sea –" Tsumugu's thought was cut off as Hikari suddenly gasped and shot up to a sitting position.

"Manaka!" Hikari exclaimed, blue eyes wide and panicked. He looked around, obviously confused. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at a now 14 year old Miuna.

Miuna rocked back on her heels. "That's Miuna," Tsumugu quietly said.

"Tsumugu?" Hikari asked, plainly startled by how he looked. Tsumugu just nodded, too stunned himself to elaborate. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much of a shock this all had to be for him. Hikari looked between them both, then shakily stood up and turned to look at the frozen over sea. For a moment, they all just stood there in silence. Then Hikari trembled, took half a step backward and fell back onto the sand, shivering and hugging his knees to himself. The movement jump started Tsumugu's thoughts from the stunned fog it had been in since he caught sight of the boy. He quickly picked his coat back up and draped it over Hikari's shoulders.

"Miuna, go find Akari and get the paramedics down here." Miuna nodded and took off towards the group of people who had gathered to view the Tomoebe. Tsumugu eyed Hikari carefully. He was still shaking, clutching the coat tightly around his small frame and staring out towards the frozen sea. While it was true Hikari hadn't changed a bit since Tsumugu last saw him, he still looked different to Tsumugu's eyes. As kids, Hikari's loud voice, quick temper, and fierce feelings always made him seem large and solid. But now, Hikari seemed smaller, younger to Tsumugu's eyes. For the first time, he took in just how small Hikari's frame really was, how soft and young his face looked, not having completely left behind the softness of adolescence.

"What –" Hikari cleared his throat, swallowing the words. "How long?" he asked instead.

"It's been five years since that day. You, Manaka, Kaname, everyone in Shishishio, we couldn't know for sure, but we assumed you went into hibernation." Tsumugu hesitated, letting that all sink in, knowing there was so much more to be said, but not wanting to overwhelm Hikari. "You're the first to return, to wake up."

Hikari just kept staring blankly at the sea. In the distance, Tsumugu began to hear a bit of a commotion, Miuna must have reached the others. He hoped they wouldn't all rush over here at once. It'd be too much, too soon.

"What about Chisaki? Akari?" Hikari finally asked. Tsumugu smiled faintly. Another thing that hadn't changed. Hikari was always thinking of others before himself. "Chisaki was stuck on the surface with us. Grandpa and I took her in. She's, _we're_ , 19 now. Akari is fine, married to Itaru." Tsumugu breathed, not sure how much more to say at this point. Not sure it was his place to say more. Before he could decide, Professor Mihashi came running up, panting and out of breath.

"Tsumugu, what – who?" The professor pushed his glasses up on his nose, peering intently at the strange sight of Hikari, sitting naked with just Tsumugu's coat on his shoulders.

"Hikari!" Akari's voice called out from a distance. She was running in their direction, followed by Miuna. "Hikari! Hikari!" Hikari's head whipped around, eyes filling with moisture at the sight of his older sister. He scrambled, trying to stand up, but his shaky legs wouldn't hold him and he fell back onto his knees, reaching out towards her. His hoarse voice returned her call, "Akari!"

Akari threw herself down to his side on the sand, desperately hugging Hikari, tears streaming from her eyes. She pushed back, swiping a hand through Hikari's hair and down onto his shoulders. Cupping his cheek with her other hand, peering into his unchanged, tearful face. "Hikari, oh Hikari," she sobbed, clutching him to her once more.

Tsumugu stood, brushed off his pants and went back to stand next to his advisor, leaving the siblings to their tearful reunion.

"Tsumugu, what is going on? Who is that?" Professor Mihashi asked, perplexed. Tsumugu walked a few paces back, the professor following.

"That's Hikari. He's from Shishishio. Five years ago, he went overboard during the Ofunehiki. He disappeared with the rest of the people of the sea, presumably hibernating. We just found him on the beach, naked and initially not breathing. Then, he just suddenly woke up."

"He's one of the lost ones? He returned? Woke up from hibernation?" the professor gasped, turning quickly to look again at the small group huddled together on the sand. "That's – wow. I wonder…" The professor paused, thinking, before looking back at Tsumugu.

"Is he alright?" the professor asked. "You said he wasn't breathing…"

"I don't know for sure. I asked Miuna to call for the paramedics. He seemed a bit scrapped up, cold and shaky, but I don't know. Seemed mostly okay, as far as I could tell," Tsumugu replied worriedly.

"I'll go see if I can find those paramedics and make sure they find him alright," Mihashi replied, patting Tsumugu's shoulder in a comforting manner and jogging off in the direction of the others. Tsumugu sighed in relief. Professor Mihashi was a good man. Always curious, always itching to learn more about Shishishio and the people of the sea, but kind and thoughtful as well. He'd not only make sure the paramedics found them, but the keep everyone else away, make sure Hikari and Akari weren't crowed by the rest of the curious and excited people of Oshiooshi. Tsumugu nodded to himself, and moved to stand next to Miuna. Available to help if needed, but out of the way.

* * *

Akari had mixed feelings about going to view the Tomoebi, just like she had mixed feelings about the sea since that day five years ago. The sea would always have a place in her heart, her beloved home, full of love and memories both good and bad. But she had lost so much to it as well. The hurt of her love being rejected. The pain of losing her father and the entire town to the mysterious hibernation. And Hikari. Loving, passionate Hikari who stood up for her, who wanted her to follow her heart, her beloved little brother was lost so violently on that day. She'd had no assurances of what happened to him. Itaru, Tsumugu and the others all tried to reassure her. He's just sleeping, safe with the others, they said. And she tried to believe it. Believe the fact he couldn't be found, just like Shishishio, meant he was safe, asleep with her father. But in the back of her mind she also knew there were no guarantees. No way to know that was the case. Hikari could also just as easily have been hurt, killed by the violence of the sea on that day, taken by the Sea God. Either way, it wasn't his choice. Either way, she might never see him again.

In the end, she decided to come. To remember Shishishio, pray for her missing family and everyone asleep in the sea, to try to hold onto the beautiful memories she still had.

She was as shocked as everyone else when the ringing sound and started and the sea began to glow in conjunction with the Tomoebi. She held her breath and watched as it grew more intense, the very air charged and then suddenly, nothing. The glow stopped, the pressure around everyone just popped. Everyone arrayed on ice and the beach began to murmur, talking amongst themselves, wondering what was going on.

Wondering and talking. There was a lot of that these past five years. It wasn't just Shishishio and Hikari that had disappeared on that day. All 17 of the sea villages had just vanished. It was all over the news, everyone in a panic, unsure and wondering what had happened. In a way, it had shaken the entire country and surface world. Before, hardly anyone paid any attention to the sea people. They were an oddity, sure, but tiny, insignificant compared to the mass and wealth of the surface. Seen as a strange, secretive, and superstitious people, no one really paid that much attention. But their sudden and unexplained disappearance was disconcerting. Even more worrying, the sudden freezing of the sea. And then the climate noticeably began to change. What had been just an unusually cold year was suddenly the start of a global climate change and bizarre weather phenomenon driven by the still, cold sea.

And then, then the surface cared. The government and people took an intense interest. Special sessions were called, funding dedicated to research, team after team of scientists would go out, trying to get to the sea villages, studying the ocean, interviewing the sea people who remained on the surface. Some had called for their detainment, to study and question them. Suddenly, the people of the surface realized how little they knew, how much they didn't understand about the people of the sea and what was happening. And that scared them.

Cooler heads luckily prevailed, and while scientists continued to the study and look for answers, the public furor had calmed somewhat and governments focused on adaptation and plans for the future. Small Oshiooshi and the tiny village of Shishishio were now mostly left alone. Only Tsumugu and his lab still coming out regularly to study the sea and try to learn what happened and what will happen. Life went on. The rest of the scientist focused on the larger communities, in other areas around the world.

But now this. Another change. What had happened? Suddenly, Akari heard her name being called down below on the beach. Miuna – she was in the center of a group of people calling for her. Akari made her way down from the wharf, jogging to see what was going on.

"Miuna – Miuna – what is it? What's wrong?" Akari pushed her way through the crowd, steadying Miuna with her hands on her shoulders.

"Okaasan – it's Hikari."

"Hikari?" Akari pulled back a bit in shock.

"Yes, there was this glow, and I ran, and Tsumugu was there, and Hikari! Hikari was just lying there on the beach. And I'm supposed to find the paramedics and get you and –" Akari hugged Miuna quickly, stopping her.

"Someone, call the ambulance. Get the paramedics down here," Akari shouted to the crowd, before taking off running down the beach, following the tracks in the sand left by Miuna. She quickly saw two figures huddled together on the sand in the distance. She didn't stop to question, to wonder how or why. She just called. Called for her little brother.

* * *

Eventually, Akari sat back, brushing the tears from her face and really took the time to look at Hikari. He was cold, his body chilled and thin. Was he always so thin? Akari couldn't recall with any certainty. He was the same, not aged at all. And there. Alive and there in her arms. She settled in next to him, keeping him close, letting him lean on her for warmth. His cries had also lessened, but tears still leaked from his eyes and he leaned into her shoulder.

Akari looked to Miuna and Tsumugu. "Thank you," she whispered, and they both silently nodded.

Two paramedics came rushing up to them, bags in hand, the lights of the ambulance flashing above them up on the road.

"Akari," one of them said, nodding to her, recognizing her from the shop. The paramedics were volunteers, nurses and medical staff who lived in the area and worked at the nearby hospital. "Let's take a look, shall we?" He said, gently touching Hikari's other shoulder and lowered him down to lie back on the sand. Akari moved back a bit to make room for the other paramedic, staying by Hikari's head, brushing a hand through his locks to reassure him. Hikari was quiet and didn't protest the motion or their exam at all, his eyes half-lidded in exhaustion.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" The paramedic asked, not looking up from where he was examining a scratch on Hikari's ribcage.

Tsumugu stepped forward. "We found him, I'm not sure, maybe 15 minutes ago, just laying here, washed up on the beach. He was cold and, initially, he wasn't breathing," Akari sucked in a breath and froze briefly. "But he suddenly just woke up and seemed to be breathing fine after that. He stood briefly, but he's been shaky and pretty quiet."

"Okay, we'll take a look, make sure everything is alright," the paramedic reassured. They examined his arms, torso, legs, listened to Hikari's heart, sat him up, listened to his lungs, checked his ena. They were calm, and sure, quietly explaining their actions each step of the way. Akari was grateful to them and Hikari was calm, responded to their questions, breathed and moved when they asked. They wrapped him in the emergency blankets, and handed him a bottle of water and instructed him to take slow sips.

The one Akari recognized stood up, and motioned for her to follow him a few steps away from where Hikari was now settled, surrounded on both sides by the protective presence of Tsumugu and Miuna. "Akari," the paramedic started, "He seems to be fine. That's the most important thing. He's cold, a little dehydrated, maybe a touch underweight, has a few scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. As far as I can tell, he seems healthy." Akari sighed in relief. "He's was one of the lost ones? Hibernating?" he asked.

"Yes, for five years. He hasn't aged, hasn't changed at all…" Akari trailed off, unable to explain or even truly comprehend what had happened.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," the paramedic said. "I have no experience with this, there's no precedent. But from what I can tell, there doesn't seem to be any reason to take him in to the emergency room. But it's your call."

Akari nodded, thinking. "I'll take him home. This, all of this, it must be overwhelming. I think he'd be better off at home," Akari paused, a little uncertain. Was she making the right choice? What if there was something wrong and something happened because she didn't take him to the hospital?

"I think you're making the right decision, if that helps," the paramedic said, nodding. "How about this? We help you get him to your place, we'll call the doctor and have him take a look to at your home. How's that sound?"

"Would you? Oh, that would be great," Akari smiled, relieved. The local doctor was an old, familiar face to both Hikari and her. She could get him home and still be sure he was checked out and properly cared for. "Thank you so much."

Hikari was coming home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _This chapter is where it starts to slowly get more and more AU. You have been warned._

* * *

The paramedics helped Akari take Hikari to her home. Thankfully, Itaru had stayed home with Akira and had already put him to bed by the time they arrived. Akari felt bad that she hadn't had a chance to call and warn him about what was going on, but after his initial shock, he'd quickly and graciously adapted, helping to move boxes and lay out a futon in the spare room. He even went to go make some tea for everyone, letting Akari stay by her brother's side. She really did love that man. Miuna was equally as helpful, finding warm blankets and making sure her little brother stayed asleep and out of the way. Tsumugu declined to come with them, heading home instead to inform Chisaki of Hikari's return.

Professor Mihashi arrived with the doctor, having graciously agreed to go and fetch him while they went directly to the house. The old, wise doctor's calm and through examination did a lot to put Akari's mind at ease. He was someone the entire community had trusted for years and very experienced with the sea people. Hikari was noticeably tired, but cooperative throughout the entire ordeal. He quickly fell asleep as soon as they had finished. Akari, Itaru, Professor Mihashi and the Doctor quietly moved outside to discuss the results of the exam so as not to disturb the sleeping occupants of the house.

"Well, as you know, this is an entirely new situation for all of us," the doctor started. "Hikari appears largely unchanged from five years ago, and quite healthy, as far as I can tell. Because of that, I can't tell you if the bruises and scrapes are from the day of the Ofunehiki or from whatever force washed him up onto the beach, but in any case, they are minor and shouldn't trouble him for long." Akari nodded, having noted them herself and agreed with the doctor's opinion.

"As for his ena – I've never seen ena so thick. It was thickening five years ago in preparation for the hibernation, is that correct?" the doctor asked, looking at Akari.

"Yes," she replied. "They were instructed to abstain from eating and Hikari couldn't stay out of the salt water as long as before."

"That makes sense then. It seems his ena continued to thicken with the hibernation. So the first, and most important thing you should do is watch it carefully and be sure to keep it hydrated with salt water. Pat his skin down every two hours and make him soak in a salt water bath every four hours to start. But keep an eye on him, if his ena starts to dry or he has trouble breathing, don't be afraid to increase the frequency," the doctor cautioned.

"Will his ena stay like that? Is it safe for him to remain on the surface?" Akari asked, concerned.

The doctor and Professor Mihashi looked at each other. "Well," the professor spoke up. "Our theory is now that he is no longer hibernating, it should slowly return to its previous thickness."

The doctor nodded in agreement. "We think, over time, you'll be able to reduce how frequently his skin needs the salt water and it will naturally decrease. Let Hikari set the pace for that. If you have any problems, you can always call or bring him in for another look."

"He's also a bit underweight and dehydrated," the doctor continued. "It's not drastic, but something to be aware of. Make sure he stays hydrated, have him drink a little water every hour. Don't overdo it. We don't want to overwhelm his system. The same goes for food. Light broth, a little, healthy food frequently to start. No big meals. Just a little food multiple times a day. Ease him back into a regular diet."

Akari nodded. She'd known the minute she saw Hikari she'd need to take some time off from work. While Miuna and Itaru would help, he'd need consistent care under her direction, at least at first.

"Other than that, I wouldn't be surprised if he's more tired than usual. Let him rest, don't let him push himself too much. And be patient with him. A lot has changed in what seems like no time at all for him. He may be moodier than usual. Just be supportive and if you have any worries, don't hesitate to bring him in."

"Thank you, doctor. You've been such a help," Itaru said, Akari nodding alongside him.

"Of course. The brain surgeon should be back tomorrow, you should have him stop by and take a look as well."

"Ah, if that's the case, could I come with him as well? There are some questions I'd like to ask Hikari -" the professor chimed in.

"If you wouldn't mind," Akari interrupted. "Can we hold off on additional tests for now? I just – I think it may be too much. Hikari has a lot to catch up on. I don't want to overwhelm him." She was a bit worried. Professor Mihashi was a kind man, but his curiosity could make him a bit driven. She really didn't want to overwhelm Hikari, but she also didn't want him to become a spectacle, an object of scientific study.

The professor and doctor both nodded and smiled. "Of course," the doctor said, climbing into the car followed by Professor Mihashi. "Call at any time if you have any concerns."

Akari and Itaru both nodded and watched as they drove off. With their arms around each other, they turned to go inside.

* * *

Tsumugu wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting to happen or how Chisaki would react to the news of Hikari's return. When he told her, she'd stepped back in obvious surprise and shock, but she didn't cry. Didn't say anything. Eventually, he'd just lead her back inside and they both settled down with some late night tea, thinking.

Over the last five years, they'd done a lot of this together. Just sitting quietly and thinking. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. Quite the opposite. They were used to each other's presence, content to share space in quiet contemplation. Tsumugu figured she'd ask questions when she was ready.

And after five minutes or so, she was. Quietly asking if Hikari was okay, how they'd found him, where he was now. Tsumugu answered as best he could, with as little information as he really had. They both decided to stay up and wait for Professor Mihashi to return and see what news he brought with him.

"It's strange," Chisaki said. "At first, I wanted nothing more for them to return. For Hikari to just be back. But now…" She paused. Tsumugu just sat, sipping his tea, waiting for her. "It's not that I'm not happy he's back. I am, I'm so happy. I just – I don't know what to do. There's just too much."

Tsumugu nodded in understanding, knowing what she meant. Too much time, life that had happened, changes that had been lived. As much as their lives had seemed on hold after they had disappeared, the truth was, things went on. Feelings had changed. And Chisaki, now knowing Hikari had returned unchanged, was afraid to fully acknowledge that fact.

The professor returned with a sigh and stretch, kicking off his shoes, hanging his jacket up, and coming to join them. Chisaki, ready as always, poured another warm cup of tea for him.

"How's Hikari?" Tsumugu asked, knowing Chisaki was desperate to know but still too shaky to ask herself.

The professor smiled warmly at both of them, his hand wrapped around the warm cup. "He'll be alright. They'll have to keep his skin moist and more hydrated than normal at first and ease him back in a regular diet and activities, but it looks like he'll be just fine," he reassured.

"Thank you," Chiska breathed. "I'm so glad." And finally, her eyes watered a little, in joy and relief. Tsumugu nodded his thanks as well.

"Tsumugu," the professor started. "I hate to ask, I know it's late. But would you be willing to sit down with me and explain, in detail, what you observed tonight? I wasn't able to ask Hikari much yet, and I want your thoughts while it's still fresh and before any details are lost. This is an important development in our research."

"Of course," Tsumugu nodded and rose to retrieve his notebooks and things. Chisaki rose as well.

"I'm going to leave you both to it," she said, gathering up the extra dishes.

"Goodnight," Tsumugu said softly.

"Thank you," the professor responded, as he organized all of his things.

* * *

It was after 2:00 in the morning by the time the professor and Tsumugu finished recording and discussing the details of the night's events. They'd wait until tomorrow to really try and make sense of their findings, but at least now they had it all recorded and written down.

"What's next?" Tsumugu asked. "Do we tell the University?" As the night went on, the more they talked, the more Tsumugu began to worry about this, about what Hikari's return would mean in the scientific community. It'd be one thing if everyone in Shishishio had awoken, if all the sea villages had emerged from their hidden hibernation. But that wasn't true. Or at least, he didn't think it was.

"No," the professor said, looking thoughtful. "We don't know enough yet. Is it just Hikari? Are there others awake down there, can we get into Shishishio now? There are too many questions. It's too soon. And," here he paused, looking more concerned. "I don't want to bring all that attention down on Hikari, not yet. We'll have to tell at least the University soon, but for right now, I think it's better if we keep this quiet."

Tsumugu nodded, relieved. Maybe in a few days, they'd know more. More people from the sea might awaken, people in other villages. He hoped, in a few days, Hikari wouldn't be the one and only.

* * *

The first thing Hikari noticed was how stiff and sore he felt. Eyes still closed, he stretched under the blankets. Slowly, he groggily pulled open his eyes and looked around the room. For a minute, he was confused. Where was he? This wasn't his room… but then he remembered. Akari, Tsmugu, Miuna, the beach. He'd woken up, he'd hibernated? And he was at Akari's new house.

Hikari sat up, slowly rubbing at his eyes, trying to get his thoughts in order. He remembered now, he woke up on the beach. Five years had passed. He had fuzzy memories of the doctor looking him over here at Akari's house, and even hazier memories of Akari waking him up in the night, patting him down with water. And maybe even a trip to the bathroom? Did Akari bathe him? Well, that was embarrassing.

Hikari shook his head, and stubbornly opened his eyes to take in the room. It was nice – some extra boxes seemed hurriedly piled in the corner, but it was good sized room, the futon was nice, and Akari must have found some pajamas for him somewhere. In the distance, he could hear Akari humming something, puttering around in the kitchen. He could smell something too – was that miso? His stomach rumbled.

Well, there was nothing for it. He'd have to get up sometime. With one last stretch, he stood up and stepped towards the door. He had to pause a minute, leaning a hand on the wall while his vision cleared, just a bit dizzy from getting up. But it went away quickly and he made his way down the hall towards the smells and sounds of the kitchen.

When he got there though, he stopped walking in shock. Who was…? There was a little, dark haired boy pulling on Akari's pant leg. Hikari sucked in a breath, catching the little boy's attention.

"Momma, momma, momma!" He called, pulling more urgently on the pant leg and jumping up and down a bit.

"Akira, what?" Akari looked down at the little boy, then followed his pointing finger over to Hikari, still frozen in the doorway.

"Oh! Hikari! You're awake," she said, stepping away from the stove and wiping her hands on the towel. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Hikari replied slowly taking a few steps more into the kitchen, his gaze darting once again to the little boy.

"Oh, of course. Things were so crazy yesterday and you didn't get a chance to meet yet." Akari pulled the little boy to stand in front of her as she crouch down, hands on his shoulders. "This is Akira, my son. Akira," she said, sweeping a hand towards Hikari, "this is my brother, Hikari."

"Hi," Akira murmured shyly.

All at once Hikari smiled. The boy was cute, and Akari looked so happy. It's just what he'd wanted for his sister. He walked over, crouched down in front of Akira, smiling widely. "Nice to meet you." Hikari tapped his nose with a finger. "How old are you?"

"I'm this many!" The boy held up four fingers.

Akari laughed, and stood. "Not quite yet, you aren't!" She ruffled her son's hair playfully and then turned back to the pot on stove. "Hikari, if you want, you can take a seat at the table. I've got some soup here for you and some tea."

"Mmm…thanks." Hikari nodded, and went to go sit. Akira wavered, first staying glued to his mom's leg, but peeking out every so often toward the table and Hikari. Eventually, it seemed he got tired of being shy and bounced over to Hikari's side.

"How old are you?" He asked, leaning towards Hikari's face, studying him.

"How old do you think I am?" Hikari countered, eyebrow raised. The little boys face furrowed thoughtfully.

"This many." He held up all ten fingers. Hikari laughed. Akira was too cute.

"I'm 14, actually," Hikari replied initially without thinking, but his smile slowly faded. Was that really true? Sure, he was 14 prior to the hibernation, but 5 years had passed. So was he 19 or 14? Did years he didn't remember, didn't grow count? Before he could dwell on it too much, Akari came over with the food, interrupting his thoughts.

"Here we are," she said, setting everything down on the table and taking a seat herself. "Akira, come sit by me and let your uncle eat in peace."

Uncle, huh? That would take some getting used to, but so would a lot of things. So far, Hikari liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Remember – this is fiction. Please don't take anything form here as real medical information. And the climatology/oceanography is very fictional a) because I am not a climatologist or oceanographer, and b) this is obviously a very fictional world._

 _Also, this is an AU. I've changed some of the reactions and feelings from the show to Hikari's return – this is my own take on it. In this chapter, Miuna and Sayu's thoughts and feelings are going to be a bit different. The difference between a 9 year old and 14 year old is bigger than I think the show gives it credit and I don't think they'd feel/remember 5 years ago quite as intensely – and the intervening years would have a bigger impact on their reactions._

 _So – anyway – enough jabber. On with the story!_

* * *

School was torture for Miuna today. She just couldn't focus on class. All she could think about was Hikari, wondering if he'd woken up yet, if he was okay, what they were going to do now. It didn't help that Sayu and all the rest of her classmates kept stealing glances at her all throughout the day.

She'd pleaded with her Dad and Akari to stay home today – surely Hikari returning so suddenly after a 5 year absence warranted a day off of school. But Akari had insisted she go, saying it was important to keep up their normal routines as much as possible and that Hikari would probably just sleep and like some down time today anyway. And it was Friday – she'd get to spend the weekend with them all soon enough. Miuna supposed it made sense, she'd peered into Hikari's room to see him still sleeping, looking pale, before she left. But that didn't make the day any easier to get through.

During break, Sayu and several of her classmates eagerly asked her all about last night. Was Hikari okay? Did the other sea people wake up? Would they? Did he remember anything? Did he have fins and gills now? Miuna sputtered at that one and Sayu punched the boy who'd asked that stupid question on the arm. They'd filtered away once they'd realized Miuna didn't really have much to say after all. And it was true. She really didn't know much.

Soon it was just Sayu and her, sitting quietly.

"It'll be weird, huh?" Sayu finally said.

"What do you mean?" Miuna frowned.

"I mean," Sayu paused, shuffling her feet and looking out across the town. "All of it, I guess. He's our age now – or, we're his age, or…" Sayu huffed. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess." They were both quiet after that. Miuna remembered what it was like, following Hikari and his friends around five years ago. She blushed remembering her slight crush. But though she remembered it, acknowledged it, it was five years ago. And it really was only a small part of her life. Before that year she didn't know Hikari at all. And now – it felt like she knew him even less, much less how to act around her 'uncle' that was now the same age as her.

The whole thing was confusing.

Part of her wanted to be happy. And she was – really! Hikari was back – he was really, truly alive. She may have been a child, but she wasn't stupid. She knew how much the uncertainty about what had happened to him and the others bothered her mom, Akari. Miuna had noticed how she'd sometimes stop, and just gaze out to the ocean. She remembered the soft cries late at night when she was supposed to be in bed. So, she was, she was happy Hikari was back.

But if she was honest, it unsettled her too. Miuna felt like things were finally okay again. Things were different, but she'd grown up with it now, gotten used to it. To her mom, her dad, her little brother, Akira. To the sea being frozen and silent. But now Hikari was here and – what did that mean? Would everything be different again?

Miuna and Sayu finished their lunches and went back inside.

* * *

After lunch was cleared away, a neighbor came to the door and Akira left to go spend the afternoon with a friend. Hikari didn't go to see the little boy off, he just stayed at the table, listening with half an ear while looking around the room, taking in all the details. The frayed, well used kitchen towel hanging by the sink. The framed photo showing Itaru, Akari, Miuna, and little Akira smiling. The discarded coloring book, the smell of the recently cooked food. This was a well lived in, well-loved home. And Hikari didn't recognize any of it. It'd all happened while he was sleeping.

Akari came softly back into the room and settled down across from Hikari.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Hikari sighed, slumping a little. "Tired, I guess." And he was, tired. Even though he'd just woken up not so long ago – had done nothing but sleep for five years. Five years! It was frustrating.

Akari gently took his hand, and pulled his arm towards her, examining his skin, or really, his ena. Already there was a fine crackling pattern, a tenderness. He was too dry already.

"Come on, let's get you some water." She pulled him to his feet and led the way to the small bathroom. Hikari wanted to protest, he wasn't some child or invalid, but he was tired and wasn't sure he wanted to say anything at all. He just quietly sat on the closed toilet while Akari began to run the bath water.

"What," Hikari started, then looked down, and started scratching softly at his forearm. He took a breath. "What happened? I mean, after." Akari turned off the water and started to add the salt. She seemed to know exactly what he meant.

"How much do you remember?" She asked.

"I remember, I remember the Ofunehiki. And the sea – the storm. How you," he gulped, hugging his arms to himself shivering. "And Manaka went into the sea, and I tried to get her back. I jumped in and I swam, and I saw her going down, but the currents were so strong, it was spinning, and I just…" He couldn't breathe – his breath rushed in and out of his chest, but he couldn't breathe, there was no air! Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"Hikari!" Akari had rushed over to him, worried eyes forcing his head up. She quickly pulled his shirt off over his head, then picked him up, not even bothering with his pants, and hurriedly set him in the tub, in the warm salt water. She splashed some water onto his chest, his arms, then turned his head to look at her, her hands on his shoulders.

Hikari's panicked eyes meet hers. "Just calm down – breathe little brother. It's okay – it's over. You're fine, I'm fine, it's okay." Hikari kept watching her, letting the litany of reassurances wash over him as the water lapped around him. And he breathed, he watched her, and breathed. And slowly, he began to calm down, and looked down into the tub, at his soaking wet pants.

"I'm sorry – I don't, I didn't…" he trailed off.

"It's fine – don't worry about it." Akari reassured, smoothing a hand down his back.

"It's just – I feel like it was just yesterday, but…"

"I know, I know." Akari said quietly and they both just sat there. Hikari slid a little further down into the warm water. Akari leaned back against the wall of the bathroom.

"You all saved me, you know?" She said. "I was pulled from the water, and I was ok. Scared, but ok. Some of the boats, they tried to look for you all, they kept trying, but the sea was so angry. They had to come back. They had to protect everyone who was still here. All night the sea was furious. Like we've never seen before."

Hikari turned to look at her. Akari had a faraway look on her face as she stared across the room at the other wall. "The next morning, the sea was still. Eerily quiet. And we went looking again. The boats went out, divers went down, but the current, it swept them away. No one could get anywhere close to Shishishio. The sonar wouldn't work, nothing worked. And we couldn't find you. Any of you. And we kept looking, for days, and days."

Finally, she trailed off and looked over at him again. Her eyes shiny, a little wet. Hikari's heart lurched. He couldn't imagine. What she must have felt, not knowing what had happened to him. He didn't know what had happened to him. "It wasn't just Shishishio. Apparently there was a terrible storm at all of the sea villages. The news said they had all disappeared. The government came out, all these scientists. The sea stayed still, it got cold, it froze, and it was the same, everywhere. No one could figure it out. No one could get to any of the sea villages, or find them with the instruments. The currents were all changed. And it's been like that ever since. Until last night. Until you showed up on the beach."

With that, they were quiet again. Hikari didn't know what to think. He didn't realize. All he had been able to think about before was how unfair it was that they'd have to hibernate. How he didn't want to leave. How stupid it was, how angry it made him. He didn't think if it was the same at the other sea villages. He didn't know the whole surface government would be involved. He didn't realize. Suddenly, it was this big thing. And he didn't know what to think.

Eventually, Akari stood up, brushing off her pants and looking over at him. She smiled.

"It's nice to have you back." She looked around at all the water they had splashed up, at him sitting there still in his soaked pants, the water starting to go cold. And she laughed.

Hikari sat up and scowled. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry," she said, still laughing. "I guess I better get you some new clothes, huh?" She shook her head and walked out. Hikari scrunched up his face and scowled. His sister was weird.

* * *

It was just so strange. In some ways, it was like nothing had changed at all. Tsumugu woke up and had breakfast with Chisaki before she left for her training at the hospital. Professor Mihashi woke up late, had some coffee, and then they both pulled out their notes and computers, started looking at the data they'd collected and went to work.

But everything had changed. Hikari was alive. He was back. The sea had done something strange and incredible last night. The data was so different and astonishing. Now that they had a chance to look, strange mass they'd noticed last night had come in with an unprecedented underwater current, different from everything they'd seen before in the past five years of observations since the Ofunehiki. It hadn't come from Shishishio, not exactly, at least, as far as they could tell.

Tsumugu had meet Professor Mihashi just one week after the Ofunehiki took place. He'd been among some of the first scientists who had come swarming to the village to study the sea and what'd happened. They'd met because he was a klutz. Tsumugu had been on the beach, watching the swarm of activity, still trying to wrap his head around everything that had happened, that was still happening. And there had been Professor Mihashi, walking along the rocks, pilled with equipment, kind of off by himself. And then he'd fallen, waving his arms, looking ridiculous, and completely out of place. Tsumugu had rushed over, helped him back up, and helped him collect his equipment again. He just – he'd needed help and suddenly, Tsumugu wasn't frozen like he'd been for the past week. It'd felt good to help.

Unlike some of the others, Professor Mihashi didn't have a huge budget or a large team. It'd been just him and two of his grad students from the University. None of them had grown up by the sea villages. But they were kind, not aloof like some of the others. And so genuinely enthused about studying the ocean, but also really sad and actually seemed to care about what the locals were going though. Knowing this was more than a science case, it had been a tragic loss for so many here in the community. Family and friends missing.

And that's why Tsumugu liked him. They got along easily. He found himself going down to help them out after school, finding them on the weekends. Asking questions. In a strange way, it helped. Rather than sitting helplessly, worrying about Kaname, Manaka, and Hikari, he felt like he was doing something. At first, Chisaki never really understood that. She'd wanted to stay as far away from the sea as she could, but eventually, he thought she understood. Understood that he just wanted to do something to help. Personally, he thought that's why she was studying to be a nurse as well. To do something, to help, to not be so helpless anymore.

After graduation, it seemed a natural and obvious choice for him to go to the University where Professor Mihashi worked, to major in oceanography. While all the other scientists had slowly faded away over the years, drawn to the larger coastal villages with bigger sea villages and resources, leaving small Oshiooshi behind, Mihashi and his group stayed focused here. Because of that, Tsumugu got to do more than most undergraduates would, he got to help out more in the lab, help here with the field work, really get to know the graduate students and be part of the research while he was learning and working on his own studies.

And now this had happened. After spending the morning going over the data, they went back out to the ice to collect more observations and data. It was strange. Everything was back to normal. The sea currents, the stillness, it was like nothing had ever happened at all. They walked back and forth, used all the equipment they could think off, but as evening began to set in, it was clear that they wouldn't be finding anything. Not today. Whatever had happened last night, it wasn't happening now and it hadn't seemed to change anything.

They packed up for the night and went back. Tsumugu cooked dinner with Chisaki. They talked about their day and ate together. It was only after dinner was cleaned up and put away, when they were all sitting together quietly with some tea that Tsumugu let himself acknowledge what he'd really been thinking about all day.

"I wonder how Hikari is?" He said quietly to the room. Both Mihashi and Chisaki nodded.

"I'm going to stop by tomorrow," Professor Mihashi said. "I know it's only been a day – but I want to check in on them. See how things are – if we can help. And we really do need to know what he knows – if anything."

"Is that – is that really wise? I mean, can't it wait?" Chisaki asked. "I mean, shouldn't we give them more time?"

"I don't want to wait too long. His impressions of what happened could start to fade, and there's no telling if there is something we should be doing now – right away. I mean, not at least until we talk to him. Until then, we just can't know." Tsumugu nodded. It made sense.

"Would either of you like to come with?"

Tsumugu startled, not expecting the question and then looked over to Chisaki. She shifted uncomfortably, looked away. "We shouldn't overwhelm him, don't you think?" she said.

Tsumugu narrowed his eyes studying her. There was more to it than that he was sure. She never could met his eyes when she was lying or trying to hide something. But then, this whole thing was so strange. He couldn't really blame her for being uncertain, instead he just nodded.

"I'll go," he said quietly. "It might help if he has someone he knows and has already seen there."

"Wonderful!" Professor Mihashi said with some forced cheeriness. "You can help me take notes as well. I'll call first thing tomorrow and ask if we should bring the doctor by again while we're at it." He stood, collecting his empty tea cup. "Well, best be off to bed then. Another long day likely tomorrow. Goodnight you two!"

Chisaki and Tsumugu both nodded and quietly said their goodnights as well. After a few more minutes of quietly drinking their tea, Chisaki stood as well.

"I'm going to go as well. Goodnight." Tsumugu nodded, not quite sure what to say or do. Other than to just give it time and wait for her to be ready to talk to him, like he had for the past five years.

"Goodnight."


End file.
